Please love him, instead of me
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: Being a fujoshi, Sakura is very excited to finally enter Konoha High, a co-ed school, this is due to her long time fujoshi dream to witness the beautiful love story between two boys. But, rather than falls in love with themselves the boys falls in love with Sakura, not knowing her otaku lifestyles. How would Sakura deal with these ...with her constant BoyxBoy filled mind? AU fic.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** : Only the plot and story is mine. The characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei, whom I greatly respect (with the places and the character's characteristic, even though I made it into my own version. Teehee~)

Sorry if I made any mistakes, I never been to any Japanese school so I'm not really confident in my description of the school. This will be my first multi chapter story.

**WARNING** : Readers may not be satisfied with the story…even so please do read it. Please bear with it. ;3

Summary : Being a fujoshi, Sakura would have to deal with the boys attention for her. Even though, she would rather them being in love with each other than for in love with her. A MutiSakura fic.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

**I passed the entrance exam!**

Walking briskly past a horde of school girls, Sakura Haruno, a third year student in the all-girls school of Konoha junior high, finally reach her destination. The bulletin board in front of the school. She had been a nervous wreck ever since she took the entrance examination for Konoha High School. Even though she had confidence for the exam, she still couldn't help but feel slightly doubtful.

'Please let me pass the test, please let me pass the test.' she chanted in her head, crossing her fingers.

Eyes searching rapidly, she stops, she had finally found it. Her name, Sakura Haruno, she did it! She had passed the test. She will finally be able to go to Konoha High, along with her childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino. Finally one of her dream will come true. She wept happy tears. She a pink haired girl, from an all-girls school, will finally witness the beautiful budding love story between two teenage boys. Yes! You heard _err_ read that right. Sakura Haruno will finally be able to make her one and only fujoshi dream come true.

Being an otaku, ever since her introduction with the anime and manga world, Sakura was no stranger to the yaoi world. Much to the annoyance of Ino, since Ino can't force Sakura out on a date with her male friend from school. Therefore was not able to dress Sakura up cutely. And a slight confusion from Hinata, a friend from Konoha all-girls junior high school, since Hinata is not able to grasp anything that came out from her babbling mouth about the wonderfulness of anime. She pumped her hand in the air, almost hitting the student next to her, she thank the Kami up in heaven for being so good to her. She must've done something good in her past life to receive these perfect reward.

Finally toning down her excitement, Sakura stopped dancing her victory dance and took out her cellphone. Flipping her phone open, Sakura dials the number to Ino's phone and waited until she heard a _beep _sound. Screaming very loudly to the phone receiver, until getting a weird glance from the other student, Sakura informs Ino of her acceptance to Konoha High. Promising Ino to go out on a celebration date with her along with Hinata, since Hinata was also got accepted to Konoha High, she shut her phone and walked back to class to meet with Hinata. Filled with the thoughts of 'boy love', she can't wait to enter Konoha High. A co-ed school, where she will able to witness boys romance.

* * *

I know it's short but thanks for reading though. Hope you enjoyed it. Wait for the next chapter. :D

Review please. :3


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : The beautifully made characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I'm just borrowing their names and the places. (Even though I made it into my own version.)

Hope you enjoy my story. Forgive me if there were many errors in this story. When it is needed for me to proof read something of mine, I tend to get lazy so excuse my error. :3

**Warning** : There will be no actual yaoi couples in this story. Sorry for all you fujoshi out there...though you can enjoy some fujoshi fantasy from Sakura.

ENJOY :3

* * *

**Entrance at Konoha High.**

Waking up early in the morning for school will always be a pain for student, but not for Sakura. She had already been up since five am, even though school will not start until 7.30. She is very excited for her first day of school. Ever since she had known her acceptance to Konoha High, she can't stop grinning like a cheshire cat, or so she thought. Her parents have been scared looking at their daughter's creepy grin. Curiously they asked, what could make her so happy that she is grinning like a maniac. She just answered calmly.

"I'm going to a co-ed school, cool huh?" causing them to wonder if their daughter is weird or not. Not asking her further on what she could meant, they just shrugged their shoulder and tried to ignore her scary smile and the strange twinkle in her eyes.

After putting on her school uniforms, which consist of a black skirt, long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a blue-black blazer and a red ribbon tie (red tie is for the first year), Sakura grabs the hair brush so she can manage to brush off the stubborn knots on her hair. Finishing on brushing her shoulder length hair, she puts down the brush and tied a black ribbon onto her hair, then went down the stairs for breakfast. Chatting happily with her parents, she chomped her sandwich down with a grace of a pig, much to the horror of her mother. And for this simple reason, Sakura managed to receive a smack on her hand, resulting with her dropping the unfinished sandwich, much to the annoyance of her.

Pouting slightly, Sakura managed to mumble sorry before getting her school bag and putting on her socks and shoes. Bidding goodbye to her parents, Sakura skipped happily towards Konoha High.

"Oi, Forehead! Wait for us." recognising the voice, Sakura turns to see Ino running and waving to her, followed by Hinata, who is calmly and gracefully walking towards her. Sakura waved back, smiling brightly, and waited for them to catch up to her. Together they walked slowly towards the school, until Ino with a sly smile asked Sakura.

"So…are you excited Forehead? Going to Konoha High?" which in turn makes Sakura stopped momentarily and turn to look at Ino directly, and with all the sparkles in her eyes she answered Ino's question.

"YES! Of course, I am excited Ino-pig!" Sakura almost scream to Ino. "There will boys in a co-ed school. Finally, my dream will come true." And thus resulting in two squealing noise that can only be heard by teenage girls or dogs. Flinching slightly, Hinata asked a question towards the still squealing pink haired girl, on what could her dream be.

And proudly Sakura answered the whitish-lavender eyed girl, " The beautiful budding love story between two boys." Hinata sweat dropped, while Ino stop her squealing sound and scowled at Sakura. "It has been my long time dream to witness it. And now that I'm going to a co-ed school, I can finally see it with my own two eyes. Isn't it exciting?"

"What the hell, Forehead?" Ino stand in front of Sakura with both of her hand on her hip." And here I thought that you are excited on seeing the boys from Konoha High." Sakura blinked "I am." Resulting in more scowling from Ino.

"Well, clearly you're not excited on finding a boyfriend, are you?" Sakura blinks again.

"Uh, no. Why would I?" Sakura asked, and frowns back at her. Ino sighed, and stares at Sakura. Observing her pink hair, to her emerald eyes and her cute face, and finally down to her slender, petite body. Ino sighed again, it's a shame that Sakura is not interested in boys that way. Sakura just looked too cute and angelic. Ino is sure and firmly believe that Sakura can attract boys attention easily. Such a shame indeed.

"What?" Sakura asked Ino. "Nothing, just forget it. Come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school." Ino turns and walked toward the school tugging Hinata beside her. Both of the girls managed to share a similar look on their faces that Sakura managed to miss.

* * *

"Oh, I'm in class 1-B. How about you two?" Sakura asked her two friends.

"Class 1-C, and the same class as Chouji." Ino says, and turns around toward Hinata, raising her eyebrows. "Class 1-A." Hinata mumbles quietly. But loud enough for Sakura and Ino to hear. Hinata always turns into her docile and quiet self if she's in a crowd. Sakura turns to Ino and asked, "Who's Chouji?"

Grinning, Ino answered, " My old classmates, back in junior high. Along with Shikamaru, both of them are student in this school. You'll like them." with that Ino turns to leave to class. Only to stop, and looked back at Hinata and Sakura if they were going to class or not. Walking together, they managed to find each of their classes.

Entering the class, she stopped to look at each student in her class. On the first row near the window seated a boy, with a glasses and a hoodie on. Near the door was a brown haired girl that styled her hair into two buns. The girl smiled at Sakura and introduced herself as "Tenten." Sakura smiled sweetly back and introduced herself, oblivious to the stare of the majority boys in the class, though Tenten had clearly seen the stare. She snickered in amusement, when Sakura walked to find her own table. Finally able to find her chair, she seated herself.

Sakura looked to her right and see a boy with a pineapple styled hair looking out the window. Thinking that it was best to introduced herself to the one sitting next her, she tried to grasp the boy attention. Sakura coughed and poked the shoulder of said boy. With exaggerated slowness, the boy finally turns to looks at Sakura. The eyes of the boy is beautiful, somehow reminded her of the eyes of a deer or something like that.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura extends her right hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. And you are?" Sakura tilts her head slightly, making her looks cuter. With a tiny blush, the boy offered his hand and clasp her hand. A tiny tilt of the mouth, "Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you, Haruno-san."

Smiling sheepishly, Sakura tell Shikamaru to call her 'Sakura' since she always feels old if somebody calls her with 'Haruno-san'. Curiously, she asked him if he knows Yamanaka Ino. In which he said "Yes, I do know her." mumbling with an "unfortunately." under his breath. They managed to talked just before their homeroom teacher arrived, to the annoyance of the other jealous boys.

* * *

Since she has forgotten her lunch box, Sakura went to the school cafeteria to buy some buns. Though now Sakura is kind of, slightly regretting on ever trying to find the cafeteria without her friends or even asking one of her classmates. Sighing to herself, Sakura wandered around not even noticing that somebody is observing her from afar and didn't see a person carrying a lot of stuff walking towards her.

* * *

Aaaaand i'm gonna leave at that. Wait for another chapter.

Please review, cause I would love to know about what you think of this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Like I've mentioned in the last chapter. Naruto is not mine, fortunately. I'm just borrowing the names and places from **Naruto**. BELIEVE IT! Also I forgot to mention that this story is born after reading a manga titled '**Watashi ga motete dosounda**'.

Well not really right after, it's just after the manga was updated, it got me thinking, 'how interesting is it, if somebody tries to write this for a Naruto fic,' so now I've decide to write this since nobody decided writing this story. If you haven't read the manga, PLEASE GO READ IT! Cause the manga is freaking awesome, seriously. ;3

And, forgive me if there are any mistakes. Just enjoy the story my dear reader friend. :D

**WARNING** : All of the yaoi fan out there, there will be no actual yaoi pairings. Just some pairing made up by Sakura's fujoshi mind.

Summary : Sakura an avid fujoshi managed to get accepted to Konoha High, a co-ed school. After three years attending in an all-girls school, Sakura is finally able to fulfil her long time fujoshi dream. To witness first-hand of a budding romance between two boys. Though, the boys from the school seems to be more interested in her than themselves. How will Sakura deal with this situation, when her mind is filled with Boy x Boy romances?

**This is a Sakura X Multi fic ** (even though I've put Sakura/Akatsuki)

And THANK YOU for the reviews, people. I'm very happy to know that you've taken the time to read this story. I felt your yearning for update so here it is the next chapter...

* * *

**Sensei, Sempai or Classmates**

Papers and books were scattered everywhere. Shell-shocked, Sakura stared at the person in front of her, whom she thinks has a really interesting sense of clothing. Well not really clothing, more like what he wears on his face, which is a surgical mask and an eye patch? 'Wow.' she thought, as she stared at the masked figure in front of her.

"Opps, didn't see you there..."the man said to her while scratching, with one hand, on the back of his head. Or Sakura thinks that the man has spoken to her, but she wasn't sure since the man's lips was hidden by the darn, distracting surgical mask. Still staring at the man, or more like gaping up at him, she wondered if said man is beautiful behind that mask. From Sakura own experience from anime she is pretty sure that the man is hiding a beautiful face behind the mask.

"Um, hello…" the silver-haired (interesting) man waved a hand in front of her.

She should really be standing up apologizing for staring at the man, in fact she should just grovel in front of the man for actually staring rather rudely at him. But Sakura's mind was literally floating right now. Though nobody can blame her really, since the guy is radiating an aura of mysteriousness around him, cause what with that surgical mask and eye patch anyway?!

Before Sakura can actually voiced out anything, the man spoke again "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?". Smiling sheepishly, Sakura stood up and bowed to the man saying, "I'm sorry, uh...sensei." she looked at the man, who now she believes to be a teacher, and smile very sweetly at him. The man tensed slightly after seeing her smile. But as usual Sakura did not notice, being an oblivious person, when interacting with the males species. Just like every other time when she's conversing with other male "I wasn't aware of my surrounding. Let me help you with that, sensei." she helped gathering all the scattered papers and books.

"Thank you…?"

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno-san." he smiled (she thinks he's smiling, thanks to the surgical mask). "And which class are you from, Haruno-san?" the masked sensei asked with a charming smile behind the mask(she thinks), with one crinkled eye.

"Class 1-B."

"Ah, then can you help me, Haruno-san, carrying that papers to the vice-principal office, please." before Sakura manage to tell the masked sensei that she was lost and might not be able to carry and find the vice-principal office, well since she's lost! The masked sensei was glomped down by a dark figure. It was not a dark figure really, the figure was just to fast for her emerald eyes.

"Kakashi! My man! I missed you." inner Sakura was squealing with the level of power of a fangirl. There in front of her two man is hugging each other! Well it's a one-sided hug anyway. Since Kakashi sensei (the dark-haired person had called him that )did not return the hug. But Sakura didn't care, in front of her there still two men hugging, two grown men hugging. Ah, her dream is almost fulfilled.

* * *

Grunting, Kakashi pushed the offending person who still has his arms (he will cut off later) around his torso. "Uchiha Obito, get off me." annoyed that he was interrupted by his dark haired friend, when he is still talking with the cute little pink-haired student. Pouting like a child denied his candy, Obito got up and help Kakashi get back on his feet. Kakashi will only use his full name when he is very annoyed by him, and for an usually calm and laidback man, that's rare. Noticing Sakura, Obito ignored Kakashi's presence, and he turned facing her showing a very charming Uchiha smile. The smile was so bright for Sakura, she had to actually cover her eyes from the blinding light, wishing silently in her mind, that she can smile like that especially when a guy tries to get all touchy with her and bursting into her personal space.

It's not that she can't protect herself from guys, oh no, she can actually kick a person's butt that is four times bigger than her if she wants to (but that's a lie really, 'cause like seriously, nobody can be four times bigger than her even if she's a petite girl), being a three times champion in a Karate-do tournament. It's just that she doesn't believe in using her fist when dealing with problems. It's fun and all, but she'd rather if she doesn't have to use her energy especially in problems like that. And now she's getting off topic, since the Obito dude is now looking at her expectantly. Though she can only see it through her eyelashes, she was still squinting due to the blinding light of his bright smile. She finally recovered herself and smiled very sweetly at him, and then to her suprise was glomped to the ground just like what happened to Kakashi sensei just seconds ago. Screaming that she "Was so cute!" and asking "What's your name?" very loudly to her poor ear.

But unlike the situation with Kakashi sensei, the Obito dude was lifted by his collar then thrown at a wall. Slightly dazed, no thanks to Obito dude, a hand was extended at Sakura face. Looking up towards to look the person who had saved her from getting hugged to death, Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. Not even hearing the person had asked her if she was okay.

'Who is this handsome guy? Where did he come from?!' Sakura screamed inside her mind, looking around frantically. The guy must be an angel from heaven, or a god from the Greek mythology. Cause like seriously, the guy is very good looking! With his dark hair tied in a low ponytail, eyes blazing red that can suck your soul in it. And there are still two behind him! And the person behind him have red hair and another one has a blonde hair, which strangely has a similarity hairstyle as Ino.

"Itachi-chan~ How could you do that to me? That hurt," groaning from the pain. "I'm your sensei, you know," without any remorse shown on his face, Itachi (Sakura heard Obito dude or sensei calls him, obviously) said, "And you shouldn't hug a student like that, _sensei_. Especially a female student."

Pouting again, Obito latch himself on to the Ino male version, "Get off me, un " said the Ino male version, struggling to get out of Obito's tight hug. And at that Sakura's inner fujoshi mind was reeling fast and stared at the males that was hugging in front of her. Unfortunately for her, her mind was interrupted by a cough from Itachi. Embarrassed, she stood up, ignoring the hand that's extended by Itachi to her moments ago, to the shock of everyone. Remembering about the papers scattered (again) Sakura went on her knees picking them up.

Busy with the chore of picking the papers on the floor, Sakura did not notice the changes of expression on every guy around her, well except Kakashi since he's wearing a damn mask. Itachi was surprised that the pink haired girl did not even squealed in his presence. Squeals that can actually threatened to make any person go deaf, like the squeal of any other girls in the school or every other places. 'Interesting,' thought the red head guy. His brown eyes observing her lithe movement. Crouching in front of her, Sasori, the red hair guy, tries to see her face better. Very gently, he holds her chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head to face him.

With wide eyes, Sakura was forced to face the angelic face of a red hair guy. Smirking slightly, Sasori is very much satisfied at what he is seeing right now. Emerald doe like eyes, cute little nose and soft pink lips, added with her very unique hair colour. 'She is a doll,' Sasori though in his mind. And he was about to ask the name of the pink haired beauty, or 'Doll' is what he says in his mind, in front of him. When suddenly his wrist was held by a tight grip by Kakashi. Thinking of what has gotten into Kakashi that can make him mad, Sasori heard him says to the pink haired girl. "Haruno-san, can you stand?"

Flushed, Sakura stood up and answered, "Y-yes , Kakashi sensei,"

"Well, can you send this papers to the vice-principal office now?" with an urgency in his voice (weird). Adding with a "Please?". Forgetting the fact that she's lost, Sakura went her way to the vice-principal office. Stopping again, to the surprise of them, Sakura turns towards the guys and bowed to the teachers and her seniors (based from the colour of their tie) and muttering an 'excuse me'. After turning around the corner, she was gone.

With a relieved (?) sigh, Kakashi said to the three male student, "You three can go back to your class now. Recess is almost over," grabbing Obito by the collar, he dragged him towards the teacher's office.

After the two teachers was gone, the Ino male version said, "That girl just now was cute, un."

"For once I have to agree with you Deidara, she is...cute," Sasori said with a slight smile, turning his head towards the corner that Sakura just took. Smirking now he added, "Lovely as a doll," Deidara and Itachi looked at him curiously, the former surprised that the red head even showed an interest in girls. While Itachi silently agreeing that she is lovely and one interesting girl. They turn to walk towards their class in complete silence, so there will no fangirls that'd notice them. Safe in their mind, each of them wondering who this 'Haruno-san' is.

They were smiling in their mind thinking about her, eager to meet with the interesting pink haired girl again.

* * *

Due to some problems, this story will be discontinued. Haha just joking.

And that's it for this chapter. How was it? Disappointing? Interesting enough? Review and tell me what you think. Plus, thanks for reading this story. Wait for the next update, 'kay :)

P.S. Just PM me if you want to give suggestion, I might consider it. **MIGHT**.

The list of dudes in this fic that MIGHT be interested, like or *cough* falls in love *cough* with Sakura :

The Akatsuki men (Obito is a teacher here but I'll still keep his childish persona)

Madara and Shisui (maybe~ *wink*)

The guys from Rookie nine (of course! Though I'm not sure about Kiba, Shino or Chouji) :D

Gaara and Kankurou (Hahaha this will be fun)

Kakashi sensei or Yamato :3 (Hmmm~)

Oh, and of course Sai!

P.S.S. I've heard you Paradox or whoever you are, I agree with you about the part that Sakura can kick-ass.

Long Live Anime! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Oh man...the new chapter of Naruto got me bawling my eyes out. Seriously, it was just that sad and had touched my cold heart. I already have a feeling that Shikamaru will be saying that.

Anyway...

**DISCLAIMER** : *sigh* I'm not the owner and the creator of Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden, Kishimoto-sensei is. And do read the manga titled '**Watashi ga motete dosounda'** it's awesomely adorable and funny. :3

**WARNING** : Bwahahaha sorry, no actual yaoi pairings people. :P

I was too lazy to proof-read this, so expect many mistakes. Sorry.

**This is a Sakura X Multi fic** (even though I've put Sakura/Akatsuki)

Again I'm going to say THANK YOU to all of your reviews. You don't know how happy I felt reading your review, like seriously. At least I know that my story is not disappointing. So here it is, the next chapter…

* * *

**Old childhood friends is awesome or annoying?**

'What am I doing here?' Sakura wondered, as she tilted her head to look at the sky. It was a good Sunday afternoon. A day where she should be at home and watch her anime and play her otome game. Continuing on looking at the clear blue sky, she racked her mind on how on earth she got here. At the park.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura looked to her left, staring at the guy who called her name. A person, who she thinks, has a clearly fake smile on his face. Ah! Now she remember, as she continue to stare at the jet-black haired, paler-than-ghost boy. His name is Sai, if she remembers correctly, one of the student in class 1-A. A good-looking boy, in her opinion, but has a very rude mouth. Hag. She still twitches every time she remember that. With a sigh, Sakura turns her head to look at the basketball court in front. Two figure can be seen playing basketball at a large basketball court. Her eyes sparkled watching them.

The first figure is a dark and chin-length haired boy, with fringe, that not surprisingly, accentuate his onyx eyes and already beautiful (and slightly feminine) face. His hair at the back is spiky, that reminded Sakura the butt of a duck, but still awesomely makes him look more cooler (one fact that makes Sakura scowl in jealousy). And Sakura think that the beautiful guy could use a smile on his (feminine) face. And is sure that if he (tried to) smile, many girls will and can die due to massive nosebleed. But she know that the emotionless boy will never smile, especially towards girls. He will smirk arrogantly yes, but will never smile.

While the other teen is a messy yet spiky haired blonde boy. A smile on his face that is clearly showing a contrast to the (feminine-faced!) dark haired boy. Three whiskers can be seen on his cheeks, and strangely makes him look rugged but cute at the same time. Both of them is clearly is showing off their talent in basketball to the pink haired female. Unfortunately for them, she doesn't seem to notice. Since Sakura is lost in the world of yaoi, with all the action in front of her.

Sasuke the dark haired male is currently in a defence position in front of Naruto, the blonde dude. Dribbling the ball expertly, Naruto tried to break through Sasuke's defence. Not noticing that the distance of their body, in Sakura's point of view, is very, very close. Naruto's back was facing Sasuke's chest, with arms wide open, making Naruto have no chance passing through Sasuke's defence.

'Couple alert!' Sakura shrieked in her mind, staring intently at the pair, with her eyes ready to bulge out of her skull. Thinking quickly Naruto tries to do a move called 'pump fake' (Sakura knows since she has watched sport anime, that is about basketball, but sadly no yaoi scene) to pass Sasuke. But he didn't notice that the laces of his right shoe became untied. Thus, resulting Naruto to fall...on top of Sasuke.

Happy with the position of the two boys, Sakura shrieked quite loudly, startling the two boys. Who, much to Sakura's inner protest, stood up quickly to get away from each other. "Sakura-san," Sai called again, "I don't know if you noticed this, but you're cutting off the blood circulation in my arm". Finally noticing that she was indeed cutting off Sai's blood circulation, by clutching his arm very hard, she let go of his arms. But due to Sakura's loud shrieking just now, the two males was able to watch Sakura holding (in their point of view) Sai's arm, with a dreamy-like stare on her eyes. And they're not happy with that.

Both of the males was jealous and slightly mad with the interaction between the black haired male and pink haired female. Both were thinking of the same thing, 'We met her first' and followed with 'she is mine to begin with'. Well the second thought was more from Sasuke's mind. Reaching them with a speed that even light itself would be shocked, Sasuke pulled Sakura up by her arm.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him, with her head tilted slightly, in which Sasuke thinks is one of the most adorable thing he saw. But he'll never say it out loud though, 'cause like seriously it was against his 'Coolness oath' to call someone adorable, plus he's an Uchiha. It is below the Uchiha to call someone adorable, well except for his mother.

"Let's go, Sakura, you said that you'll come to my house to play games," he muttered. Not remembering any promise she made with Sasuke, Sakura look behind her, "Naruto, Sai, you guys coming too?" she asked hopefully. She doesn't want to be left alone with Sasuke. More like she doesn't know how deal with Sasuke. Grinning towards Sakura, Naruto answered happily, "Yeah, of course Sakura-chan". And in turn receiving a glare from Sasuke, which Naruto happily shrugged off.

With a tug on her hand, Sakura manage to catch up to Sasuke's stride. Staring at his back, Sakura remembers a certain memory from when she was in primary school. Sakura giggled behind her hand, remembering clearly that she used to have a crush towards Sasuke. But it didn't last long. Thanks to Sasuke's monosyllable talent and his rude comments, which he give to everyone that he thinks who is below him. Looking back again to Naruto, she remembers clearly he is the number one troublemaker and prankster in school. _Ah, good times, good times_. Sakura giggles again.

They were always hanging out together when they were little. But after entering junior high, they lost contact with each other. Due to Sasuke entering an elite junior high school and Naruto entering a high school in another region, following his uncle Jiraiya. But that was in the past, Sakura thought, now they've found each other again and able to hang out again. Plus with the new male, Sai, of course.

* * *

After the weird encounter with the masked teacher, Kakashi sensei and the three sempai, Sakura was finally able to find the vice-principal's office. Letting out a relieved sigh, Sakura went to her class. Though with a disappointment that she didn't have the time for lunch. And for the second time of the day, she bumped into someone...again.

Not having a good look on the person, Sakura stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't saw just now," she is really hoping that she's not going to repeat bumping into another person thing again. Having to fall on her rump repeteadly is not fun in her opinion.

"Sakura?" surprised with her name being called, Sakura looked up to the owner of the voice. It was Sasuke, with a still blank expression on his face. Next to him was Sai and behind him was Naruto. "Sasuke-kun".

* * *

Sasuke was not amused. Not amused at all. He's happy ehem contented that he's in class 1-A, just like his brother, but he is not amused with the seating arrangement. Next to him was a Hyuuga, not just any Hyuuga, it was Neji. Wasn't it enough that he went the same school during junior high and now high school with him. And the other person next to him is a creepy-ass dude, who has a fake smile plastered on his face. He scowled at the injustice of it all. Now he is glaring at his teacher, blaming him even though it was obvious that it wasn't his fault. His teacher, Obito Uchiha, much to his displeasure, is his homeroom teacher.

Wanting to get out of a certain Hyuuga's presence, Sasuke quickly got out of the class followed by Sai. "Sasuke-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sai asked with his fake smile on. Glaring at any student in his way, Sasuke marched on, wanting to get away from the nuisance called Sai. Ignoring the looks he's receiving from the female student, he almost fell on his (feminine) face when a certain someone smack him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke bastard!" cringing his face, knowing only one person would call him that. "Naruto," he sneered the name. Dismissing Sasuke's tone, Naruto grins happily, glad that he was able to find and see Sasuke.

"How've you been?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunts having no desire to talk with both of the boys, especially Naruto. He turns again only to find himself bumping into someone. Scowling very intensely, Sasuke glared at the person. He was surprised when he was facing a female with pink hair. A very familiar pink hair. Not even noticing what the girl was saying. He said one thing that came in his mind, "Sakura?".

It was indeed Sakura, a girl who he remembers as his fangirl in primary school. Though after one word he said to her, she punched him on his stomach, very hard. And the start of his friendship with the pink haired girl. Though after the incident, Sakura met Naruto, much to his annoyance. Since Naruto have a crush on her. Looking at the figure in front of him now, she has clearly grown up to be a fine-looking lady. Her pink hair was cut shoulder length, her figure is slender and petite and her face was not the most beautiful face out there but in Sasuke mind she is cute and pretty. And he pretty much sure that is enough to get the attention from boys, based on his peripheral vision at the male student around them.

Not able to contain his happiness any longer, Naruto hugged Sakura with all his might. Because in front of him is his childhood crush. Plus she has gotten much more prettier since the last time he saw her. Though it was not long lasting since Sasuke pulled them apart. Happy that she able to see them again, she pulled both boys into a hug. While was just Sasuke thinking the unfairness of it all, since Naruto received two hugs but only one for him, Sakura was just ecstatic meeting them again. Not noticing that the females was radiating with jealousy watching the scene in front of them. Both of the boys was in paradise, until a cough from Sai ruined their moment.

Even though he wanted to speak with Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel slightly curious about the pink haired female. Introduced by Sasuke, both were respectfully smiling and talking with each other until Sai calls her something that managed to spike her temper.

"Sakura, we're here already," noticing that they have stopped walking, Sakura jaw dropped to the ground. In front was Sasuke so-called mansion. She had heard about Sasuke's mansion when they were in primary school, but never actually went here. Now she is actually standing in front it, and it is **huge**. Gaping Sakura stared at the huge mansion. Towering over her, it was as tall as a castle that she read in books before. On the side of each of the sidewalk toward the mansion was several bushes of roses, that was clearly well taken care of. Still gaping, Sakura was pulled gently towards the mansion, with Naruto and Sai following them.

* * *

Phew~ I'm able to finish it. I was having a slight writer block with this chapter. And it was all thanks to my 'going-with-the-flow' idea when writing this story. I don't know what to write in the next chapter, when writing this chapter. I don't even know who to pair with Sakura in the last chapter. But I'll manage it.

Thanks for reading. Love you guys.

Oh and **Bloodywings90** the answer to your question is, as often as possible. :3

What do you think? Please review, thank you. :3


End file.
